I Hate You
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Even when Mari was like this, Dia still loved her all the same.


_**I've hated you for a long time. I never once considered you as a friend. You mean nothing to me.**_

Mari shoved Dia to the desk, watching as her body collided against the wooden surface. Growling, Dia pulled Mari's tie, tugging her forward. Their lips met in a hectic kiss when Dia bit Mari's lower lip, licking the trail of blood trickling down Mari's lip.

 _ **Why can't you look at me and not her? Am I not good enough for you? Why her of all people?**_

Pushed against the rear end Mari lifted her body up, placing her hand on either side of Dia's head, straddling Dia. Mari swiftly hooked her fingers in Dia's panties, pulling the cloth down her legs then flung it across the room.

"Open your legs, bitch." Mari sneered arrogantly, licking her lips as she discarded her own pair before her eyes to Dia's defenseless figure, skimming her fingers across her bare skin.

The instant her fingers touched Dia's thigh, her hand was slapped away. Dia yanked Mari's hair harshly, digging her nails into Mari's scalp.

"Why don't you ask nicely, you bitch?" Dia scoffed, scraping her nails against Mari's scalp.

Mari frowned, then lowered her head to Dia's neck, biting her porcelain skin. "Open them." When Dia didn't comply, Mari placed her hands on Dia's thighs, then forcibly spread apart her legs. Mari trailed her hand up the appendix of Dia's slender thighs; ghosting over Dia's clit briefly before ramming her fingers in Dia's tight pussy.

Dia grunted and clutched the hem of Mari's uniform, digging her nails into Mari's shoulder.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Mari whispered, sneering wildly.

"S-shut up," Dia said, panting. She bit down on her lip when she felt the tips of Mari's fingers stroking her clit purposely. Her next words were interrupted when Mari began thrusting her fingers in her clit; causing Dia to crane her head forward, Mari lowered her head, kissing Dia deeply, breathing sharply.

Mari pulled back, staring at Dia's flushed face, brimming with tears along with her eyes. Tears ran down the side of her cheek as she struggled to keep her body upright. Dia sight became disoriented with tears forming in her eyes yet once again. A thin sheet of sweat gathered on her brow, trickled down Dia's neck, landing on her collar.

All of this was dangerous.

Mari brushed her fingers near Dia's neck, wrapping her fingers around Dia's pale slender neck, squeezing tightly. Hearing Dia's strangled voice aroused Mari than it would have, and she felt her body shivering; delightfully. A grin made its way up Mari's lips, as she smiled viciously before she released her hold on Dia.

Touching her neck, Dia began coughing, panting as she struggled to breathe.

Dia's had forgotten about Mari's tendency to torture her and she immediately started to regret her actions. Her thoughts trailed back to Mari, recalling the immense hatred she felt. It was sickening what Mari did to her, even to this day she was frightened.

Even though she despised Mari, somewhere in the corner of her heart, Dia still held loved for Mari. She didn't know what to think.

 _ **It can't be helped, can it**_

Mari smiled warmly at Dia, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"You are mine, Dia. Mine." Mari mused, kissing Dia roughly and laughing profoundly.

Even if Mari saw her as a plaything, Dia still loved her deeply. Hate and love combined were a lethal weapon. Dia wondered how long she could endure this excruciating pain, coupled with Mari's torture.

Mari brought her hand up her lips, licking the quim coating her fingers. "You taste sweet, Dia. So…sweet."

But at the very least, Dia wanted to hear Mari's voice laced with lust. The way her name rolled off Mari's tongue, Dia couldn't understand why it made her so happy. Her hands were held above her head while her body laid on the desk, lying slack against the wooden surface. Mari's breath was so close, meeting her lips instantly. Her tongue brushed along Mari's, tasting the slick juices gathered on Mari's lip.

Why was she so happy every time Mari touched her so damn gently? Dia bit her lower lip, looking in Mari's bright eyes.

"You're mine, Dia. You belong to me and no one else."


End file.
